Final Confrontation/Green Goblin's Death
This is how Final Confrontation and Green Goblin's Death goes in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Spider-Man. see Peter and the other girls preparing for battle Green Goblin: Misery, Misery, Misery, that's what you seven have chosen. I offered you friendship and you spat in my face. Goblin beats down on them then throws one of his bombs, destroying Spider-Man's mask Green Goblin: You've spun your last web, Spider-Man. If you had not been so selfish, your little girlfriend's death would have been quick and painless, but now that you've really angered me off, I'm gonna finish her nice and slow. tries to get up Green Goblin: Twilight and I, we're gonna have a life of a time! Goblin prepares to kill them yells in rage begins pummeling Goblin slams him through a wall Goblin then holds up his hands Green Goblin: Peter, girls, stop, stop, it's me! Goblin takes off his mask, revealing Norman Osborn Peter Parker: Mr. Osborn... Twilight Sparkle: What?! Norman Osborn: Oh, Peter, girls, thank God for you... Peter Parker: You killed those people on that balcony. Twilight Sparkle: You almost killed your own son. Norman Osborn: The Goblin did it, I had nothing to do with it! Please, don't let him take me again! I beg of you, protect me! Peter Parker: You tried to kill Aunt May. You tried to kill Twilight. Norman Osborn: But not you? I tried to stop it, I couldn't stop it. pushes a button on his suit and the glider rises Norman Osborn: If anything happened to me, I knew it was you who would save me and so you have, Peter, girls, thank god for you up Give me your hands, I've been like a father to you. Be a son and daughters to me now. Peter Parker: I had a father, his name was Ben Parker. Twilight Sparkle: You will never be our father. Green Goblin: Godspeed, Spider-Man and Element Wielders. activates his glider, not noticing a device that has hacked into it and the girls move out of the way Norman Osborn: Oh. glider impales Norman as Peter and the girls watch in horror. Norman looks at them Norman Osborn: Peter, girls, don't tell Harry. dies and the girls are pulled from their sadness when Rarity notices something Rarity: at the device Wait, what's that? sees it and takes it to Peter Spider-Man: This looks very familiar. We're gonna have to find an expert. and the girls take Norman's corpse walks in where they lay him down Harry Osborn: What have you done?! as he grabs a gun, Spider-Man and the girls disappear before he can see their faces is sitting on a rooftop Norman Osborn's funeral, Peter meets with Twilight and Harry Peter Parker: I'm really sorry about father, Harry. Harry Osborn: I know, Pete. Twilight Sparkle: Harry, your father wouldn't want you to do anything crazy. Harry Osborn: I know, Twilight. Cause one of the strangers dropped this. up black boomerang that looks like an eagle It is slightly familiar, but it's not the Goblin's. My best guess, is the strangers or Spider-Man dropped this and didn't even know they had it on. They weren't the only people there when my father died. Someone else was. Peter Parker: What are you gonna do? Harry Osborn: I'm gonna find clues to help the amazing spectacular Spider-Man. Peter Parker: (voice) swings through the city as Twilight watches Category:Scenes